Sombras
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Sabía quien estaba haciendo esto, lo sabía perfectamente. Jamás llegué a imaginarme que fueran a salirse de control/ No creí que las sombras, esas que me ayudaban en batallas, pudieran ponerse en mi contra. Pero al parecer me equivoqué, ninguna estrategia será efectiva para esta ocasión. Ha llegado mi fin. One-Shot ¿Reviews?


**Esto lo acabo de terminar y no pude evitar subirlo. Espero les guste. Shikamaru, no me pertenece. La historia es invención mía.**

**ADVERTENCIA: puede haber uso excesivo de puntos y comas.**

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

Los árboles se desdibujaban mientras avanzábamos a una velocidad considerable, regresábamos a la aldea después de haber cumplido casi con éxito la misión que nos asignó la hokage, en un pueblo no muy lejano. Sólo fuimos enviados Chouji Akimichi, mi mejor amigo y compañero, y yo Shikamaru Nara. No fue muy difícil, sólo atrapar a un grupo de bandidos que aterrorizaban la zona, excepto por el inconveniente que tuve con algunas de mi sombras, todo salió bien. Miré el cielo; estaba completamente despejado esta mañana, sin ningún rastro de esas preciadas nubes, suspiro esperando llegar pronto a la aldea y poder echarme una buena y larga siesta.

-Descuida, Shikamaru. Ya no falta mucho para llegar a la aldea ¿ves?-mencionó Chouji, señalando al frente donde efectivamente se vislumbraba la entrada.

A veces mi amigo puede llegar a sorprenderme, me conoce mucho mejor que yo mismo. Seguimos saltando de rama en rama, hasta llegar a la entrada y luego nos dirigimos directamente a la oficina de la hokage, le entregamos el reporte de la misión y después nos fuimos cada quien por su lado.

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

Eran como las tres de la tarde y me encontraba el jardín trasero de mi casa. Hacía una brisa fresca, el sol bajó su intensidad de calor y el cielo se veía muy azul con sus pocas nubes adornándolo. Es este tipo tardes que valen la pena disfrutar, después de completar algún tipo de misión. Los parpados comenzaban a pesarme y a cerrarse solos, signo claro de que el sueño venía a mi, me estaba quedando profundamente dormido.

De pronto siento una fuerte presión alrededor de mi cuello y cómo comenzaba a faltarme el aire. Llevé mis manos hacia donde presionaban y abrí los ojos, allí no había nada ni nadie, algo tomó mis manos con fuerza y las colocó a cada lado de mi cuerpo bruscamente, sentí como si me estuvieran envolviendo el cuerpo con algo y luego apretaban fuertemente. Intenté moverme para ver si me podía zafar pero sólo me apretaban más, estaba asfixiándome y de mi boca no salía ningún sonido, sólo mi respiración entrecortada, ya estaba al borde de perder el conocimiento cuando…

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡Entra a la casa, ahora!-mi madre grito desde dentro de la casa.

Deje de sentir que me presionaban el cuerpo, intentaba respirar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y ya podía moverme. Me levanté con rapidez mirando a todos lados, lo único que pude ver fue: como una sombra se desvanecía en la pared. Quise caminar para seguirla; pero al dar el primer paso caí de rodillas al suelo. Comenzaba a dolerme todo el cuerpo.

-Shikamaru, te estoy llamando, ¿por qué no me…?-escuché decir a mi madre mientras venía hacia mí, pero su reclamo quedó a la mitad al verme en el suelo jadeando por aire. Se acerco a mí y dijo- , hijo ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?-

-No pasa nada mamá, estoy bien, tranquila-le respondí para que se calmara; pero con la voz algo ronca no creo haberlo logrado, me ayudó a ponerme de pie al notar que me costaba hacerlo por mi mismo y entramos a la casa. Mamá me sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras se disponía a preparar té, colocó el agua a hervir y se dio la vuelta, se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi frente, mirándome inquisidoramente.

-Mmm… no tienes fiebre y aún estás algo pálido hijo, ¿cómo quieres que me calme? Pareciera que alguien intento asfixiarte o algo-. Hice un movimiento con mi mano tratando de restarle importancia, aunque no estaba del todo equivocada, pero no pienso decirle nada.

-Descuida mujer, ya te dije que no es nada ¡cielos! Que problemático-al parecer eso bastó, por ahora, ya que se dio la vuelta para revisar el agua, no sin antes darme una última mirada preocupante. Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y hundí mi rostro entre ellos. Si ella supiera la verdad… creo que le daría un infarto ó me mandaría al hospital, alegando síntomas de locura. No puede ser que me esté pasando esto de nuevo, o quizás sólo me estoy imaginando todo. Mi madre me sirvió el té y así nos quedamos el resto de la tarde. También puede caber la posibilidad, de que sea más real de lo que pueda pensar.

**.**

**-$-N-$-**

**.**

Estaba en el baño de mi cuarto, me miraba en el espejo… bueno para ser más específicos miraba mi torso, mis brazos y mi cuello, allí se encontraban unas marcas que se hacen después de haber apretado demasiado. Me puse una camisa manga corta y me fui a la cama, mi madre no se dio cuenta de las marcas por que siempre uso una chaqueta de mangas largas. Apagué las luces y me recosté en la cama para así poder dormir al fin. Tenía demasiado sueño, así que cerré los ojos y me dormí por completo.

Después de un rato desperté sobresaltado, quedando sentado en la cama, al escuchar el sonido de algo caerse, me puse en alerta. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y me permitía ver la habitación. Allí no había nada. Estuve apunto de volverme a acostar, pero capté el movimiento de algo, me levanté por completo de la cama y tomé el kunai que guardaba debajo de la almohada, miré de nuevo el cuarto pero no había nadie. Sólo estaba yo.

Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, caminé para encender las luces y así tener más claridad. Ahí sentí que algo tiraba de mi pie haciendo que cayera al suelo y perdiendo el kunai, algo comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo y luego lo envolvió hasta el cuello. De nuevo estaba aquella presión de la tarde, impidiendo moverme y el poder respirar, cada vez más fuerte.

Sabía quien estaba haciendo esto, lo sabía perfectamente. Jamás llegué a imaginarme que fueran a salirse de control, nunca pensé que esto fuera posible. No creí que las _**sombras**_, esas que me ayudaban en batallas, pudieran ponerse en mi contra. Pero al parecer me equivoqué, ninguna estrategia será efectiva para esta ocasión.

Si que son rápidas, desde ayer que fuimos a esa misión en aquella aldea, tenía la sospecha de que volvería a pasar. Ahora no tiene caso seguir forcejeando, no tiene caso seguir luchando contra ellas, mi fin a llegado. El poco aire que me quedaba, se iba lentamente, mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse y el agarre se hacía más fuerte.

-¡SHIKAMARU!-. La voz de mi madre, entrando a la habitación, fue lo último que pude escuchar, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Me merezco un review ó no?**


End file.
